Oliver's Chemistry
by Trish-Ah
Summary: There's a big chemistry test and Lily left her notes at home so she borrows Oliver's, only to find that Li doesn't just stand for Lithium. Oneshot Loliver, of course.


_**I don't own Hannah Montana.**_

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

It was seventh period and class started fifteen minutes ago. To Oliver Oscar Oken, though, it seemed that the class had started over an hour ago. It was the last class of the day and unfortunately for him, it was study hall. Not only the most boring class, but the slowest. The only homework he had was a test for chemistry and honestly? Who studied anymore?

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"_Oliver!"_

Oliver stopped tapping his pen on the desk to look up at the person who hissed at him. Lillian Truscott, his best friend, glared at him from the next row. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her in question as to why she would call his name. It's not like he was doing anything wrong. When he saw Lily turn back to her work, he began to tap his pen again.

This time, a piece of paper came flying at the back of his head and Oliver turned around to give his other best friend, Miley Stewart, a glare. Miley motioned for Oliver to open up the paper and when he did, he snorted.

_Stop tapping! Some people are trying to study!_

"Yeah right."

At that moment, several students turned their direction to Oliver and realizing he said that out loud, Oliver quickly crumpled up the paper and sunk deep into his seat.

"Mr. Oken, is something wrong?" Asked the annoying voice of his study hall teacher, Miss Davidson.

Oliver quickly shook his head no and sat up in his seat. He pulled out his chemistry notebook and tried hard to focus on periodic table only to find himself day dreaming when he laid his brown eyes on the two letters, Li.

_Li. Li. Lil. Lil-lay._

Oliver quickly brought his eyes to back of his best friend's back and his cheeks suddenly began to grow red as his thoughts betrayed him. He's told himself, over and over, not to think about Lily as more than a friend. Granted, he was madly in love with her but that didn't mean he should think it. After all, they were best friends. If they were to be more than that and it didn't work - Oliver shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

He continued to look at her, though, and as his eyes grazed over her beautiful long blonde hair he couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to feel it between his fingers. Before Oliver could even stop himself, he fell into his thoughts of Lily, only to be brought back to reality of them when the bell rang.

Oliver looked down at his notebook and suddenly, his cheeks began to grow red all of a sudden. There, right next to _Li_ was Lily's name - in a heart. Before anyone could see, Oliver quickly closed his notebook shut and jammed it into his backpack just as Lily and Miley came up to his desk.

"Hey we're going to Rico's for a bit, wanna come?" Lily asked as she bit her bottom lip.

_I wonder if her lips are as soft as they seem... wait.. What?_ Oliver shook his head and stood from his desk. "Sure, I'll go."

"What was with you tapping your pen?" Miley asked, glaring at Oliver once more. "Do you not realize that this chemistry test is ten percent of our grade?"

"I don't need to study," Oliver shrugged. "I'll ace it."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just do," Oliver grinned.

-

"I am _so_ going to fail," Lily cried as she leaned up against the wall next to Oliver's locker. Oliver brought his head out of there and looked at Lily with a questioning look.

"What?"

"The test!" Lily exclaimed. "I have no idea what half of the elements are and I know I'm going to fail." It was the next morning, just before their first class, and Lily at this point was a nervous wreck.

"You'll be fine," Oliver snorted. "You have chem right after lunch, giving you plenty of time to study before."

"That's just it!" Lily exclaimed and slid down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head upon them. "I left my notes at home."

"Here," Oliver grabbed his notebook out of his locker and dropped it in front of Lily. "Take mine."

Lily picked up Oliver's notebook and then looked up at Oliver, her eyes bright. "Really? Don't you need it?"

Oliver shook his head. "It's like I told you and Miley yesterday - I know chemistry."

Lily at this point was desperate and really didn't care if Oliver failed so she didn't second guess him. Instead, she placed the notebook in her bag and stood up, throwing her arms around Oliver. "Thank you so much!"

Oliver didn't say anything. Instead, he just hugged Lily back and waited until she wanted to pull away. To his surprise, she didn't until they heard a loud cough behind them. They both pulled apart, cheeks flushed, and turned to see where the interruptive voice came from. Miley stood there with an eyebrow raised and her hands upon her hips.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Lily said quickly.

_Yes,_ Oliver wanted to scream but instead, he shook his head.

Miley didn't look like she believed either of them but when she didn't say anything else about the subject, Oliver took that as a good sign.

"Are you ready for the test?" Miley asked.

Oliver sighed. "Yeah."

"If you say so," Miley shrugged and pulled on his arm. "We better get to chem. I'll see you in math?" Miley asked Lily.

Lily nodded and waved her goodbyes to Oliver and Miley before she made her way to reading. Her class wasn't that far off so when she slid into her seat, she noticed that there was still a couple minutes left before class start. Sighing, she pulled out Oliver's notebook and flipped through the pages until she found the periodic table. Several times, her eyes traveled over the lined page, studying certain areas.

_Ga - Gallium, _Lily repeated in her head. _Sc - Scandium. Na - Sodium. Li - Lith..._ Lily's mind suddenly became cloudy as she read what was right next to it. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She had to have read it wrong... right?

_Wrong,_ Lily told herself as she opened open her eyes to look down at it once again. There, sitting right next to Lithium was her name inside a heart.

-

"Wow," Miley didn't peel her eyes off of the page that Lily had shoved under her nose in math. "Wow."

"Could you, maybe, say something else?" Lily asked, as she pointed to her name in his notebook. "There's no way that was from him, right?"

Miley shook her head. "No, it's from him alright. That's his handwriting, Lils."

Lily groaned and placed her head in her hands. "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" Miley asked as she shoved the notebook back over to Lily. "Tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Lily snorted. "Oh right, I'll just go right up to Oliver and say 'Hey Oliver, I'm madly in love with you. And by the looks of your notebook, I know you love me, too.'"

Miley looked at Lily as if she were dumb. "Um, yeah?"

"No way!" Lily shook her head hard. "No. Way. That's too embarrassing!"

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Miley asked as she leaned over to Lily. "I wonder if there's anything else in there..." Miley trailed as she went to grab the notebook again. Lily slapped Miley's hand and pulled the notebook away from her and placed it in her bag.

"No! If there is, I don't want to know about it."

"You're lying," Miley grinned and grabbed Lily's bag. "You do."

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked as she leaned her head on her desk once more. She watched as Miley pulled out Oliver's notebook and each time she flipped through a page, her heart would race. Was there more?

Miley stopped at a page and grinned at Lily. "Nothing. I have an idea."

She placed her pen on top of the notebook and shoved it towards Lily. "Go ahead."

-

"Hey Oliver, thanks so much for the notes." Lily said and held out his notebook to her. The three of them were just let out of study hall and Miley had to go to her locker which was on the other side of the school so it was just Lily and Oliver walking to their cars.

Oliver nodded at Lily and took the notebook. "Did they help?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I really think I did really well with Oxygen."

"Oh yeah? You had that one?"

"You didn't?" Lily asked and stopped walking. Oliver pulled Lily to the side of the school so not to get in the way of other student's leaving.

"No," he shrugged. "I think she only placed fifteen different elements on the tests and then randomized them."

"I think I did decent," Lily sighed. "Though, I'm not quite sure if I got F right."

"F?" Oliver racked his brain. "Isn't that Fluorine?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know," she pointed to the notebook. "Take a look, huh?"

"Okay," Oliver flipped his notebook open. "But I'm pretty sure it is..." Suddenly, Oliver stopped talking as he looked for the letter F on the table. Right next to it was O, Oxygen but something wasn't right. Right next to it was his name inside of a heart.

His face heat up as soon as he realized who's writing that was and he remembered what he wrote yesterday during study hall. Quickly, he looked up at Lily only to find her grabbing his collar and pulling his lips to hers. His notebook fell out of his hands and to the floor but he didn't care. Taking his hands, he began to run them through her hair as he continued to brush his lips upon hers.

At some point, they managed to break apart, both flushed but grinning like mad. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes in silence until finally, Oliver spoke.

"I think - I think I put Lily down for Lithium."

**Author's Note:** I really hate chemistry. If you think I know it - think again. I had to look everything up.


End file.
